ABSTRACT The Analytical Biochemistry Shared Resource (ABSR) facility has been providing cost-effective and accurate chemical analyses for molecules relevant to cancer research to UHCC investigators since 1990. ABSR has also served as the base for consultation related to analyte quantitation and strategies in analytical chemistry in addition to providing services and expertise in advanced methods for the determination of biomarkers, metabolites, or any organic chemicals using a state-of-the-art analytical chemistry approach including high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) with mass spectrometry (MS), photo-diode array (PDA), electrochemical (EC), fluorescence (F), and other highly sensitive detectors. ABSR has established routine clinical chemistry and single/multiplexed immunoassays including those utilizing Luminex technology for cost- effective analyses. A host of new assays has also been implemented in the current cycle due to the rising needs of CC members. The high quality of services is continually monitored by ABSR?s participation in internal and external quality assurance programs such as the round robin tests organized by the National Institute of Standards and Technology. ABSR provides state-of-the-art analytical chemistry services, which include developing methods for simultaneous analyses of multiple analytes across various analytical platforms (LCMS, HPLC, ELISA, clinical autoanalyzer). In addition, ABSR provides timely feedback on all project, providing the most cost-efficient strategies as possible, and stimulating inter-disciplinary collaborations within the CC and other institutions. No other laboratories in the State of Hawaii are available to provide this array of services particularly regarding the type, speed, cost, and combination of assays, many of which are custom designed by this core to fulfill the specific requirements of CC projects. The current use of the ABSR facility at full capacity is anticipated to continue for the foreseeable future. Newly funded projects requiring services of the resource will outnumber projects terminating in the coming years. Equipment obtained in the current cycle (high-resolution accurate-mass spectrometry system) has greatly enhanced the capabilities of this resource. In FY12-17 this facility has shown remarkable productivity by a total of 59 cancer related peer reviewed publications that involved services for UHCC investigators by ABSR (33 inter-programmatic, 24 intra-programmatic) and contributed significantly to scientific findings as detailed in the Research Strategy.